The doctor and Achenar
by Ardith111
Summary: When The doctor acquires a device that can travel between universes from the D'ni, anything is possible...  Crossover between Myst and Doctor Who and Others!
1. The doctor Of the Multivirse

_It seems almost natural that Sirus would betray me, but what is worse, is that I an stuck in neither Heaven nor Hell, rather a Purgatory of some sort. It is cold and dark, kind of like my early time in Haven. I look bleakly at the stars in the purgatorial sky, and wonder what I am supposed to do while I am dead. Wait, Is that an oppeneing, Is it my destiny? Who cares, anything to escape antoher entrapment!_

Chapter I

A Doctor Of The Multivirse

The doctor was recently modfing the Tardis to a speceily made Linking book crafted by the Dn'i so he could explore and assist the universe's neghboirng his own.

He had just recently picked up a human in a vast marsh like land called Haven, curently being hooked up to the old respiratory system he kept from his past incarnations. "So many places to go to, it is almost blows my mind…" The doctor mumbled as he looked within the montor at all the beautiful places he hadn't even heard of. He juggled a dial as he strafed through the many places. Some wonderful and divine, others Sadistic and indescribably evil. During the doctors time of "Univirse Surffing" The Human Had awoken from his treatment. He seamed shocked to see so many modern technology at once, almost like a caveman stepping into modern time. He then set his eyes on the doctor. The doctor with his Mysterious trench coat and suave phisiche seemed out of place for the out of place man.

Immedintly he grabed the nearest blunt object he could hold and ran up at the Doctor. The Doctor quickly reacted and swiftly grabed the elongated pole the Savge man grabbed. "Okay you Smug man, You have 10 seconds to explain how the hell I just ended up in your magicial fun house and why?" The doctor, Pale and shocked hinsed "It may take more than ten seconds to explain how I purified your lungs and saved your life!" The man droped the pipe just barley between them in shock. "Explain your self , Name first of course." The doctor cleared his throat. "Well my name is the Doctor, and I happen to be a time and now dimension travler around all through all." The man Looked puzzled. "Well if you're a doctor, where is your medical equipment." The Doctor Laughed. "Were you not just hooked up to a repartory restorer?

The man scracted his beard, "True, but time travel, what on earth are you doing to think this is true?" The doctor chuckled once more "You are a funny little man aren't you.." He said "I am a time lord, lord of time and keeper of the balnce, if there is trouble, I will be there!" The doctor flipped a switch from the side of the console. "Here, you had this in your pocket, nice to meet you Achenar." He winked and tossed him a sun stained book. Achenar looked at it puzzled and tried to speak but the doctor tossed him a pen and he closed his mouth. He ran toward the corner as if he was trying to hide from him and jotted down some notes.

Some time in the summer ?-?-?

_I appear to be stuck on some kind of time_

– "Tardis!" The doctor yelled just as Achenar was about to write the word down. He scribbled the word out and continued writing.

" _Er tardis with some kind of lunatic man. I don't know what hulcengetics I'm on, but I want to try and get off them as soon as possible… "_


	2. The Console

Chapter 2

The Console.

"So tell me Achenar How did you end up here in the first place?" The doctor quired.

"Well, My younger brother sirrus, Tried to Murder my sister, yeesha, and the only way to save him, was to salvaege a remdy from a posinous gas chamber." The doctor nodded," That would explain the poison in your lungs I suppose." A spark Ommited from the console and the doctor ran right to the other side of the console in panic. "Oh come now, don't reject it just yet!"Achenar followed him to a panel of metal "It's just a panel, How can it do anything?" The doctor reached in his pocket for something as he scoleded Achenar, "Not a panel, a door to the components!" Achenar looked puzzled, "Wait, if it is a door, how Can you open it without a knob or key?" The doctor whipped out a cylindaric device with a sapphire nub on the top. "With this!" Achenar looked baffled at the fututreistic Cluster of metal and switches, "It's a sonic screwdriver." Achenar looked up at the Doctor "How can a screwdriver open a door without wedging it." Nonchalantly the doctor said "Like this." He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the panel door as a loud buzzing noise pierced Achenar's ear. Then, the Door flew open. Inside was a cicular panel with a red button on it attached to a mechanical arm on it. Below it was what looked like a book with no words on it; at first hand, however once the doc tor pressed the red button, and suddenly a blank panel appeared. "Hey, that is a trap linking book, Don't touch it doctor, it will imprison you like I did!" The doctor looked at Achenar in confusion, "What do you mean prison book? This is a specially modified linking book made compatible with my tardis core." The circlar arm spat a spark "At least I thought it was! " Their was a siclnece. "Thank you." He ducked down and tinkered with the arm. "It was made by the ancitent civilization known as the dn'i, you wouldn't happen to know them, Achenar?" Now was the time for Achnear to laugh "You don't think, why else was In haven, one of the three original traping ages. Doctor, I am a dn'i" The Doctor stopped what he was doing as he quickly turned his head back to Achnear. "No joke?" Achenar nodded profusely "Yup! I may not know how to write an age, but I am damn good at tinkering with trap books, cause the way I see it, that is book is basicly like a giant trap book, with lots of possible outcomes." He darted to the book but the doctor stopped him. "Did you not hear me eairler, this is not one of your traditional linking books, this is much more complex than you could ever imagine, why not you go away until I get this sttled down." Achenar grunted as he went back to his corner he was in before.

Some time in the summer ?-?-?

_This man surprises me at every turn! First he pulls out this breathing apparatus that literally brought me back from the dead, Then He whips open a universal lock picker like it is nothing, and Finally he speaks of alternate dimensions and crazy jargon that even my father would think as irrational. I am hasty to believe him, but I think it is my only way of a sustainable life for now, and to be honest, I don't think I have much of a choice…_


End file.
